Poke-On!
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: Moulded by K-ON! A group of pokegirls get together and form a band. Please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

Hearthome city. A vast and beautiful city with culture practically oozing out of the walls. Ten years before the Team Galactic fiasco, Fantina decided to create a new school for Pokémon education- Mirage Academy. Under the watchful yet caring eyes of Fantina, all types of Pokémon enthusiasts and students may study every type of Pokémon education on offer, and are able to specialize in one stream of their choice: battle training, coordination, breeding, research and even the newly discovered art of Pokémon compatibility. Trainers from all over the place could live on campus in order to study, and a few selected were bound by a scholarship. Each trainer could bring only one Pokémon with him or her to begin with, and that Pokémon had to be classified and approved by the leading professor of that said trainer's region. Learning a Mirage is no easy feat. The courses are intense and all lead by leading specialists in their said field. Not to mention exams are harsh, including both a practical and written exam at the end of each semester.

However, just because the school is strict with their academic regime, doesn't mean the students can have some fun! The school offers just about every club imaginable: There is a gardening club, a tea club, literature club, science club, an animal club and even music clubs.

Our story will be centred on a group of students in the school's pop music club. But we cannot have a story without a protagonist, now can we?

Let's journey over to the dorms of Hearthome. The dorms are split up once students decide on their specialist streams, so all first-year students who stay on campus reside in the twilight dorms, a large peaceful building east of Mirage. It is currently 7:30, and classes at Mirage do not start until 9am.

However, some silly duffer read their clock wrong.

"AAAAH!"

…And with that, let us begin our story.


	2. Chapter 1: Lyra & Chikorita

**When a pokemon speaks, it will use italics, which **_look like this. **  
**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**1.**

"MOTHER OF MASTERBALLS, I'M SO LATE!"

A young brunette was scurrying around her room, throwing herself around her small room in order to get ready for school. She practically fell into her purple and ice blue chequred skirt, hitting her head on her dresser. After seeing small duckies for a few seconds, Lyra HeartGold snapped out of her confusion and threw on her white shirt.

Uniforms at Mirage were not as strict as one might think. Boys wore black pants with a white shirt and purple/ice blue tie. Those were the only things required, seeing as the headmistress was all for accessorizing.

Lyra messily tied up the purple/white bow around her neck before carefully styling he hair into its usual twin tails. As she finished brushing her hair and went to put her shoes on, a pokeball from her bedside table opened up, and out popped Lyra's pokemon, a Chikorita.

"Oh, morning Chi," Lyra called over her shoulder as she spotted the small green pokemon sitting on her bed. The pokemon looked over at the clock on the girl's bedside table and muttered something.

_"Do you have _any _idea what time it is?"_

"Yeah, Yeah, I know already!" Lyra yelled as she pulled up her knee high socks.

Once Lyra finished getting dressed, she scanned herself in the mirror: She was following the dress code, with the only accessories being her knee high socks and gold bracelet on her left arm. This bracelet was given to her by her mother once she had been accepted into Mirage.

"Great," she said, grabbing her bag and placing her white hat on her head. Chikorita nudged the pokeball on the table, and Lyra picked it up in her spare hand.

"Alright, get in, but hurry!"

Chikorita returned into its pokeball, and Lyra bolted out the door whilst placing the capsule in her yellow bag.

(^.^)

"No, no, no, no, NO! I will _not _start school late, I won't do it!" Lyra panted to herself as she ran through the streets of the city, passing many different shops and buildings.

Hearthome was famous for its contest hall and gym. Afterall, the head mistress isa gym leader _and _coordinator, after all.

Of course, as a first-year student, Lyra didn't really know what she wanted to specialize in at Mirage. Her Chikorita was quite sturdy, so he could survive battling, but Lyra was still rather young, being only 13, so she didn't know much about battling. Her mother was never into pokemon, and her father was an archaeologist working in mt. silver, so she never got to talk to him about pokemon.

"Come on! Aren't these meant to be running shoes?!" Lyra yelled at herself as she sprinted down the road, trying not to hit anyone along the way.

Suddenly, Chikorita popped out of his pokeball and ran along side her, chirping at her to try and make her understand.  
_"Lyra! This is ridiculous!"_

"Chi, you aren't helping!" Lyra said, then yelped as she skidded to a halt at a red light. Chikorita couldn't stop in time, so he ended up skidding for a bit, but Lyra caught him just in time, so he didn't end up meeting his death from a pokemon ranger van. That would have been a very ironic death, indeed.

"That was close," Lyra panted, running a hand down Chikorita' back. The small grass pokemon let out a sigh of relief as Lyra placed him in her bag.

_"Thanks, Lyra."_

"Come on, now we're super late," Lyra charged across the road, down the street, and made a sharp right. This was Insight Lane, with its only purpose being the road to Mirage's main entrance.

(^.^)

The school was a combination of an old chateau and a crystal building. The walls were composed of stone, and the towers on each corner looked like icicles.

Lyra skidded to a halt as she entered the main courtyard, being a miniature forest with a small fountain in the centre. Chikorita jumped out of the bag and walked over to a tree, plonking down at the base.

"What? Chi! We're going to be late!" Lyra called, angst in her voice, but Chikorita did not budge. Lyra frowned, getting cross.

_"Woman, who taught you how to read a clock?"  
_  
"Look at the time!" Lyra snapped, pulling out her pokegear and flicking it open.

"Look! It's 8:30! We're half an hour la-"

_"It'll hit in 3...2...1..."  
_  
The young girl froze, and stared at the clock.

"…8:30?..._8?!_"

_"Told you so," _Chikorita muttered as he sprawled out on the grass. Lyra became confused, then hurt herself by smacking her forehead.

"I'M HALF AN HOUR EARLY!" She wailed as Chikorita rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"_Oh boy."_


	3. Chapter 2: MayTorchic & HildaSnivy

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by the author. 100% purely fanmade.**

* * *

**2.**

"Torchie, you were great in that battle," a brunette praised her pokemon as she left a classroom.

This girl was named May Sapphire. She wore the standard female uniform, with her accessorizes being a pair of bike shorts underneath her skirt, fingerless gloves and a red bandanna on top of her head. In her arms sat a torchic, who was rather puffed out from the battle class.

"You just need to focus a bit more," May said as she placed him back into his pokeball. After a quick glance at her pokenav, she decided to grab lunch and eat outside in the pokequad. The pokequad was placed in the centre of the school, where students were allowed to have their pokemon out of their capsules to roam around freely.

May had pokemon in her blood. Her father, Norman, was the gym leader of petalburg city, but she was unsure of herself as a battling trainer. She had been placed in the advanced battling class because her father had requested it, but in May's opinion, she would rather be a coordinator. Of course, she could change out of the advanced class once she completed her first year and passed the course.

However, May was sure of something, she loved to play the drums. She may not look it, but whenever may came in contact with a drumset, or even a pair of sticks she would get a sense of happiness. Whenever she started playing, nothing would stop her, and sometimes, her persona would change…she became tough and some people swore that she even sprouted fangs.

"Maybe then dad lay off me if I started contests," May muttered to herself as she walked out into pokequad. Seeing as lunch just started, not many people were here, so May walked over to her usual spot between three small trees and settled down with her lunch box in front of her and Torchic by her side.

"Y'know, Torchie, if we combined that scratch with ember, that move would not only look good, it would also do a lot more damage than usual," May said to her fire friend, who was nibbling on a pokeblock.

_"Possibly, can we try it later?" _Torchic asked with a mouthful of food. May nodded in response, and got about to eating her lunch, with her foot tapping to a 4/4 beat.

(^.^)

Meanwhile, another brunette was bolting through the school like a maniac.

"MOVE! OUTTA THE WAY!" people were throwing themselves against the walls, and one kid even made a leap for the window, but was saved by his spearow. This girl was on a mission, and her physique was intimidating, so it was enough to cut anyone's thoughts of questioning her.

"MAY! WHERE ARE YA?!" she yelled as she slid down the stairwell, her Snivy resting on top of her head.

Hilda White was a tall girl, who had to wear the male pants because the skirts were too small for her physique. Her accessorizes included a black vest, a studded belt and a baseball cap that helped keep her curly brown hair in a ponytail. Her pokemon, a Snivy, wore a chain around her neck.

Hilda only wanted one thing in life: to be the pokemon champion of the world. She wanted to battle to her heart's content. Her father was Clay, a gym leader in her home of Unova, so she, like May, had pokemon inbred in her.  
Yet, like May, she also liked music, and played guitar. She was quite good at guitar, but also played bass, which was her main instrument.

(^.^)

May heard the crashing and screams of terror from the building, but decided to ignore them as she was busy enjoying her lunch, until she felt the ground rumble. Torchic got scared and immediately jumped into May's lap for protection, just as other people were dashing out of the tall girl's way. May looked up, and screamed in terror as Hilda came charging towards her.

_"HIT THE BREAKS, DAMMIT!" _Snivy yelled as she jumped into a nearby tree as Hilda managed to skid to a halt directly in front of a startled and whimpering May.

"May! About time I found 'ya!" Hilda barked with joy as she put her hands on her hips with a grin.

"W-w-w-what do you want?!" May whimpered, on the verge of tears, which left Hilda with a massive question mark on her face. She suddenly remembered that May had no idea who she was, let alone what Hilda wanted her for.

"D-do you want my lunch? My money? My Torchic?!"

_"DON'T GIVE ME OVER TO HER!"_

"Oh, shit-muks, I'm sorry, you have no idea who I am, do you?" Hilda said, lowering her voice slightly. May shook her head and continued to clutch the equally terrified Torchic. Hilda smiled, then posed dramatically as Snivy jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'm Hilda, Hilda White, and I want to save the pop music club!"

(^.^)

"Pop music club?" May repeated as Hilda took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yup, it disbanded last year because all the members graduated, so it's just hanging wide open" Hilda smiled as her Snivy desperately tried to talk with Torchic, who was too timid to do anything but sit on the floor dumbly next to his trainer.

_"Wow, Torchie…wow," _Snivy said as she continued to eat her lunch.

"How did you know I was a drummer?" May asked.

"Well," Hilda began, adjusting her hat.

"Your last name is Sapphire, right? I've heard about this drummer from the Hoenn region who is just plain incredible, who never goes out of time and produces the most amazing solos. People call this drummer Sapphire."

"Well, I am from the Hoenn region, so I guess that must be me," May said shyly as Hilda fist pumped in triumph.

"So, do you wanna join?"

"Um, I was actually thinking of joining the food club."

"Food club?" Hilda's heart sank as May pulled out a piece of paper.

"I filled out the application and everything," May said as Hilda stared at her lovely writing. Hilda smiled, grabbed the piece of paper, and ripped in half like it was someone's innocent childhood dream.

"AAHH! W-What did you do that for?!" May cried out as Ritsu then grabbed her hand with a grin.

"Screw the food club! I've heard it sucks anyway, come on! TO THE PERFORMANCE FACULTY!"

With a yelp, May was dragged out of the pokequad by Hilda. Snivy blinked as she watched them go off, then turned to face Torchic.

_"Well don't just sit there, they left their bags, we have to return them," _Snivy said as she hoisted the pink satchel onto her bag and looked over at the timid Torchic, who gently picked up May's yellow waist bag.

_"Let's go," _Snivy said, and the two pokemon followed their trainers.


	4. Chapter 3: Dawn & Piplup

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, 100% purely fanmade.**

* * *

**3.**

The door to the performance faculty burst open and in marched Hilda, dragging poor May by the wrist with her.

"Ah, Hilda," a voice came from behind a desk in the left of the faculty room. It was Lenora, one of the teachers sitting at her desk with a Farfetch'd perched next to her on a stand.

"I found a member!" Hilda said happily as she placed May in front of the woman. Lenora raised an eyebrow and scanned the girl up and down.

"You brought me Norman's daughter?"

"I brought you a drummer!"

"…So? Unless she's a babushka doll and has two more people in her then the pop music club isn't complete yet."

"…What?" Hilda blinked with the same smile on her face. Lenora rolled her eyes as the Farfetch'd next to her noticed a girl at the door. She had twin tails and a Chikorita on her shoulder.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said? You need _three_ more members in order to stop the club from being disbanded. Two members won't cut it, child."

"Oh come on!" Hilda yelled, just as Snivy and Torchic entered the room with the girl's bags.

_"May, you left your bag," _Torchic said as he placed the hip bag at May's feet.

"Oh, thanks, Torchie," May said, allowing the small pokemon to ride on her shoulder.

_"You too, doduo-brain," _Snivy muttered as she threw the bag at Hilda, who caught it with sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks anyway, Snivy," Hilda picked up the pokemon and placed he on her shoulder.

Just then, Lenora caught sight of the girl at the doorway.

"Heartgold, nice of you to drop by, is it time already?" Lenora asked as the beckoned the skittish girl inside the faculty. The brunette with twintails nodded as she shuffled into the room.

"Well, my next class is about to start. Good luck with finding the members," Lenora dismissed the two girls as she picked up the papers on her desk.

"I need help handing out these papers for the class," Lenora told Lyra, who was busy looking at the two other brunettes opposite her.

_"Hmm," _Hilda thought as Snivy stared at the Chikorita on the girl's shoulder. She was rather quirky, and seem to have trouble focusing.

"…Um…Hello?" Lenora asked flatly, as the pigtailed girl snapped back to reality and grabbed the papers.

"Oh! Y-yes, sorry," she stammered, but then she sneezed, and sent the papers flying everywhere. Hilda and May flinched as Lyra cried out and immediately dropped to her knees in order to pick up the papers.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" she cried out as the Chikorita shook its head.

_"Oi Vey, Lyra," _he muttered as Torchic hid behind May for no apparent reason.

_"She has no rhythm," _May thought as she picked up her bag. Lyra scooped up papers into her arms and was reaching for some that had gone under the table, but she smacked her head against the top as she tried to come out from under. Everyone flinched at this.

_"She's a casualty waiting to happen," _Hilda thought with a groan as her Snivy stifled laughter. The Chikorita snarled at Snivy as Lyra regained her footing with the papers, even though her knees were shaking and knocking together.

"You alright?" Asked Lenora, and the girl shakily nodded, before turning around and leaving the room slowly, still shaking.  
"Oh, good Arceus," Hilda muttered as Lenora glared at her.

"Didn't I dismiss you two already?" she asked, then followed Lyra out of the room.

Hilda and May left the faculty and went to their next class.

(^.^)

"Um, what were those girls talking to you about?" Lyra asked as she walked with Lenora down the hallway. The woman sighed.

"They are trying to save a club from being disbanded. That Hilda's as brash as my husband before marriage," she said as Farfetch'd laughed on her shoulder.

"What's the club?" Lyra asked, curious. Chikorita was having trouble keeping up, so Lyra knelt down and allowed him to ride on her shoulder.

"It's the pop music club."

Lyra stopped walking for a second as the name hit her.

"Wow, a music club…" Lyra said to herself as Lenora rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, the school has a music club. They need more members by the end of the month or else the club gets disbanded. Can we please hurry along?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Lyra said, trotting behind Lenora.

"_A music club…that could be cool to join," _Lyra though to herself with a smile.

(^.^)

Classes had finished, and students were getting ready to return to the dorms or their homes. However, Hilda had sniffed out May and dragged her to the pop music club's room. The room was reasonably sized, with an elevated platform that served as a stage, a few tables and chairs, empty cabinets, a black board behind the stage and a bench where the girls had placed their bags and pokemon down on.

"What are we doing here?" May asked as Hilda shut the door behind them and walked around the room with a smile.  
"We're going to gain members for our club," she explained as she opened the windows to allow the air to flow into the musty room. May timidly walked over to the stage and observed the blackboard.

"And, um, how do you plan to do that?" May asked, then yelped in surprise as Hilda smashed a chair down onto the stage and sat on it.

"We're going to wait!" she yelled triumphantly. May raised her eyebrows and twiddled her thumbs.

**_One Hour Later_**

May sighed and checked her pokenav for the time.

"It's getting late, and dinner will be served at the Twilight Dorms soon," she said to Hilda, who had not budged for a whole hour. Their pokemon had come out of their pokeballs and were walking around the room, observing their surroundings.

_"Is your trainer always this brash?" _Torchic asked Snivy as the grass pokemon got onto the table using vine whip as an elevator.

_"Yeah, she's also as stubborn as a Tauros," _Snivy sighed as it helped Torchic up.

"Patience, my youngling," Hilda said, still frozen in her chair. May shuffled slightly, then finally spoke up.

"I-I'm going to head back to the dorms," She said, walking over to clip her bag around her waist.

"Come on, Torchie," she said to Torchic, who was getting summing up the courage to jump off the table.

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped a girl.

She was extremely beautiful, with long dark blue hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her uniform was prim and proper, with not a single crease to be seen. Her accessorizes were two yellow clips in her hair, a poketech on her left wrist and a white fleece beanie that rested on top of her head. Behind her stood a Piplup, who was wearing a white bow-tie with black polka-dots on it.

"Excuse me," she said as she poked her head through the door.

"I would like to join this club, please."

Hilda screamed in delight and ran towards the girl. She gave her a twirling bear hug as May rushed forward and tried to get her off the girl.

"YES! OH YES! Thank you! Thank you, random chick!" Hilda cried with joy as the girl in her grip began to suffocate.

_"Hey, let go of her!" _the Piplup yelled angrily, pecking Hilda's feet. However, the strong brunette didn't seem to care. She let go and beamed at the girl, who took a minute to get her breath back.

"U-Um…Th-this is the textiles club, right?" she wheezed, and Hilda's face fell.

"What? Textile club? This is the pop music club," she said as Snivy managed to shove the Piplup away.

_"Oi, piss off, skuntits!" _she snapped as the water pokemon got back up and began to growl at her.

_"No one hurts my trainer!" _it snapped back, just as the bluenette picked up her pokemon and held it in her arms.

"Oh, then I have the wrong club room, I'm sorry, good day," she said, before turning on her heel. However, Hilda grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around, staring into her blue optics.

"The textile club is crap, please join the pop music club!" she said as she held the girl's hand in a vice like grip.

"B-B-But," the girl stuttered as Hilda drew closer, her eyes twitching. Snivy pulled her trainer back with vine whip and groaned.

_"She's not interested in joining, dumbass. Leave her alone!" _Snivy snapped as May packed up her things and headed towards the door with Torchic on her shoulder.

"Um, it's dinner time," May said as she got ready to turn the handle, but then-

"MAY!"

The bandanna-clad girl stopped and turned to look at Hilda, who was starting to cry.

"How could you break your promise?"

"Promise?" May blinked, obviously puzzled. Hilda sniffled as Snivy rolled her eyes.

_"Oh dear Arceus," _she muttered as Hilda began to speak with a weak voice.

"Don't you remember? The promise we made? How I'd be the bassist and you'd be the drummer? Was that all fake? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Hilda…" May whispered as the tall brunette started sobbing. The third girl just watched on with sadness and sympathy on her face.

"You even said we'd split the profit 80-20!"

"W-What? No I didn't!" May stammered with a frown as Hilda cursed under her breath.

_"DON'T BE SO GREEDY, YA MUK-HEAD!" _Snivy snapped as she whacked Hilda on the head with a vine.

Just then, the girl watching them started to laugh. Her laugh was rather melodic, causing May and Hilda to stop their shenanigans and listen to the bluenette.

"You lot seem rather funny for commoners," she said once she calmed down and wiped her eyes free of tears.

"Commoners?" May asked to herself as Hilda scowled. Torchic looked frightened.

"I never thought the lower class could be so entertaining," the girl continued, with both girls listening intently.

Then, finally, she said the magic words.

"The only instrument I play is the piano, but if you will have me, then I would like to join this club."

Hilda gasped in excitement, and ran forward to clasp the girl in a bear hug.

"MUK YEAH! Thank you sooo much! You are a gift from Arceus!" she squealed with joy as May smiled slightly.

_"If she's not pushing up daisies by the time you let her go," _Snivy muttered as she smiled at the Piplup who had squirmed its way out of the hug.

Finally, Hilda released the girl and beamed at her.

"So, what's ya name, blue?" she asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets as the pianist fixed up her uniform.

"Oh? My name is Dawn. Dawn Platinum," she said with a slight bow.

"This is my pokemon, Piplup," she said, as the little pokemon next to her also bowed low, in an attempt to introduce itself."

"I'm Hilda White, the bassist," the tall brunette said as she picked up her pokemon.

"And this little brat is my Snivy," she said as May moved forward.

"Oh yeah, and this is May Sapphire, the drummer, and her Torchic," Hilda said with a gesture towards the red bandanna-clad girl, who smiled and nodded.

"So, we have a drummer, bassist and pianist," Hilda thought, then snapped her fingers.

"All we need is a guitarist!"


	5. Chapter 4: Jasmine & Steelix

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by the author, 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**4.**

Lyra walked into the Twilight food hall & soaked up the exotic aroma. The chefs at the food hall hailed from different regions, so no student would miss their favourite cuisine. Lyra herself felt like the magikarp with oran berry juice, a specialty from the Johto region.

She walked over to her table and sat down, prepared her chopsticks and began to eat. Seeing as she didn't know many people, she decided to eat alone for the time being. The brunette also loosened the bow around her neck and took off her hat, there was no point wearing a hat indoors.

However, there was someone she knew…

"…Hi, Lyra," came the small voice. Lyra looked up and smiled.

"Jasmine!" she greeted the voice happily. Jasmine was one of Lyra's childhood friends. She was studying battle training. The girl had light brown hair, with two small twin tails on top of her head, and large amber eyes.

"May I…um…sit with you?" she asked, and Lyra nodded with a mouthful of food. Jasmine sat down nervously and began to eat her food.

"So, how are your classes? Is Mr. Shiny doing okay?" Lyra asked, talking about Jasmine's Pokémon, a Steelix.

"They are okay…Shiny's doing well," Jasmine said. Lyra smiled, she had known Mr. Shiny since he was an onix.

"…Um, are you going to join a club?" Jasmine asked, causing Lyra to blink in shock.

"A club?" she asked as Jasmine nodded, sipping on her peacha drink. Lyra frowned in thought and played with her chopsticks.

"Well, I'm terrible at sports, and I can't keep up with the academic clubs," Lyra sighed as she tossed around the remainder of her food. Jasmine blinked and looked down.

"I…um…joined the metalwork club."

"That's great, Jas!" Lyra said with a smile, but the other girl could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Well…have you seen any clubs you'd like to join?" she asked the upset brunette, who racked her brains. Then, it hit her.

"There is _one_ club…" she said as a small smile formed on her face.

(^.^)

One level up sat Hilda, May, and the newest member of the pop music club, Dawn Platinum.

Dawn was from one of the wealthiest families in the Sinnoh region. She even had her own apartment in Hearthome city to stay in while she studied at Mirage. Her mother, Johanna, was a top coordinator who retired in order to help her husband in the family business of contest management. Dawn had coordination in her heritage, and she knew from the start that she wanted to specialize in that field. Her Pokémon, Piplup, felt the same way. He was born to be in the spotlight.

"So," Hilda said as they began to eat their dinner. Dawn was too busy observing her surroundings. She had never been in a communal dining hall. She had a massive smile on her face as she looked down at her Tauros burger.

"Um, are you okay?" May asked Dawn, who beamed up at her.

"This is the first time I've ever eaten common food in a communal dining hall," she said, voice oozing with excitement.

Hilda & May were both dumbfounded.

"No way."

"You're kidding, right?" Hilda asked as she raised an eyebrow, but Dawn shook her head and smiled.

"No, and I have always wanted someone to ask me if I wanted chips with my meal," she sighed, then shook her head and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry, let's begin," she said, giving Hilda the chance to talk.

"Right, we need a scheme in order to get one last member," Hilda began as she took a sip from her drink.

"Any ideas? By the way, I will be club president."

May, who was shuffling in her chair slightly, raised her hand timidly.

"W-Well, what abou-"

"I've got it!" Hilda exclaimed with a piece of food in her mouth. May blinked in shock.

"What if we offer them a service in exchange for their participation?"

"Like a new bike? Or a mansion?" Dawn asked as she stared at a chip. The brunettes blinked.

"Um, maybe not that big," Hilda said before continuing.

"I mean, what if we helped them with homework of something."

"But wouldn't the said person just take advantage of that service?" May asked, causing Hilda to groan in annoyance.

"True…" she muttered, then slammed a hand on the table.

"Well, I'm out of ideas."

"But you said you were the club president!" May & Dawn exclaimed. Hilda frowned & spat food everywhere as she talked.

"Hwey, I'm one pewson ya know!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the lack of manners just as May timidly raised her hand again.

"I have an idea that could work," she said, catching Dawn & Hilda's attention as if she used a super rod.

"Here's what we could do…"

(^.^)

"One"  
"Two"  
"Three!"

The rustling of paper commenced the next day as the pop music club held up their signs. The three girls plus their Pokémon observed each other's signs.

Hilda's was bold with some Unovian colloquial terms that confused the others.

_"Seriously, what the hell does THAT mean?" _Snivy asked, pointing at a word that she couldn't understand.

_"I don't know, she's your trainer," _Piplup responded as he adjusted his bowtie.

May's was just her neat writing, it was so tiny that everyone had to squint in order to read it.

_"I doubt even a Luxray could read that," _Piplup said as Torchic looked down in shame.

_"Hey, she tried, at least," _Torchic chirped quietly.

However, it was Dawn's that stood out the most. Nice & colourful with a lovely image of a guitar.

_"I think we have a winner there," _Snivy said, pointing with a vine at Dawn's poster.

(^.^)

"It's decided," Lyra said to Jasmine as they sat in Amity Square, eating lunch. Chikorita was enjoying Steelix's company, as the two were having a peaceful walk around. How the park rangers had allowed Jasmine to let Mr. Shiny roam was certainly a mystery to many.

Jasmine looked up and raised her delicate eyebrows at her friend's sudden determination.

"Excuse me?" she asked, holding a coba berry in her hand ready to eat.

"I'm going to join the pop music club!" Lyra happily exclaimed. Jasmine bit her lip.

"Um...Lyra?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't play any instruments."  
"I know."  
"Th-then, why join a music club if you have no musicality?" Jasmine questioned, keeping an eye on Chikorita & Mr. Shiny.

Lyra shrugged.

"It seems easy. I spoke to Miss Lenora about it yesterday, not to mention I walked by a poster advertising members for it this morning."

"Well…um…music is rather harmless, which would be good for you, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Lyra frowned slightly. Jasmine blushed in embarrassment.

"W-Well, I'd ask if you'd like to join the metalwork club, but you might hurt yourself…"

"H-Hey!" Lyra whinned as she finished her lunch & wrapped up the bento neatly.

"I'll show you that I _can _do stuff! Come on, I'll show you the poster!"

(^.^)

Jasmine soon found herself standing in the hallway in front of a neat & colourful poster advertising the pop music club. She adjusted her hair accessorizes, which indicated to Lyra that she was in deep thought.

"Lyra…" she finally spoke after a minute of silence. Lyra turned to look at her with Chikorita resting on her shoulder.

"This club is looking for a guitarist."

"What?" Lyra blinked, shocked. Jasmine pointed to the writing on the poster.

"Wanted: guitarist," Jasmine read aloud for Lyra to hear. She then turned to look at her child-hood friend.

"Um…can you play the guitar?"

Lyra shook her head as Chikorita rolled his eyes.

_"She can't even use a PC properly," _he grumbled as Lyra's face fell.

"Oh Gyaradamn! I've already handed in my application form!" Lyra wailed as Jasmine rolled her eyes. With a sigh, she rested against Mr. Shiny's body.

"Typical Lyra," she said, as both Mr Shiny & Chikorita nodded.


End file.
